Cactus
by mapo-gu
Summary: chanyeol is going forward, meanwhile baekhyun is going backward.


**Title:** cactus  
 **Rating:** pg-13  
 **Pairing:** park chanyeol/byun baekhyun  
 **Words Count:** 1,403w **  
Summary:** chanyeol is going forward, meanwhile baekhyun is going backward.

* * *

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia menipu dirinya sendiri saat mengira ia sudah tidak lagi mencintai Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol tiba-tiba melupakan cara untuk tersenyum. Dan satu-satunya orang yang muncul di pikirannya adalah Baekhyun.

* * *

Langit berwarna abu-abu saat Byun Baekhyun keluar dari toko bunga yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemennya. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan mendapati matahari yang tadi bersinar sangat terik telah tertutup oleh awan-awan yang berwarna gelap. Baekhyun menghela nafas, ia memeluk sebuket bunga berwarna putih (yang ia tidak tahu namanya) dengan hati-hati.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat, seolah-olah ia dipaksa berjalan. Kantung matanya tebal dan bibirnya membentuk lengkungan ke bawah. Pakaiannya yang serba hitam membuatnya terlihat semakin suram. Orang-orang yang ia ditemui di jalanan nampak tidak perduli padanya, mungkin karena banyak orang yang juga terlihat suram sepertinya.

Ia memanggil taksi ketika ia sadar kalau ia tidak akan pernah sampai di tempat tujuannya bila ia berjalan selambat itu. Ketika ia menyebutkan tempat tujuannya, supir taksi itu memperlihatkan ekspresi iba yang sangat Baekhyun tidak sukai. Supir itupun mulai mengajaknya berbicara, seperti menanyakan harinya atau mengomentari cuaca yang mendung. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa hingga saat mereka berada di setengah perjalanan, supir itu menutup mulutnya rapat.

Taksi tersebut berhenti di seberang gerbang berwarna hitam. Baekhyun keluar dari taksi lalu berdiri tidak jauh di depan gerbang berwarna hitam itu, dan menghela nafas. Ia merasa langkahnya semakin memberat ketika ia mendekati gerbang tersebut. Akhirnya, Baekhyun berdiri tepat di depan gerbang itu dan ia disapa dengan seorang pria tua yang mungkin menjaga tempat itu. Pria tua itu tersenyum, senyum yang Baekhyun tidak sukai, dan membuka gerbang tersebut untuk Baekhyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun memanas ketika ia berjalan melewati makam-makam yang berada di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Langit berwarna biru cerah ketika Park Chanyeol keluar dari gedung tinggi berwarna putih. Chanyeol tersenyum ketika ia bertemu dengan beberapa orang tua asing yang menyapanya. Tangan kanannya membawa sebuah amplop putih yang nampak kusut karena digenggam terlalu erat olehnya. Ketika Chanyeol telah berada di dalam mobilnya, ia mengangkat amplop putih itu dengan tangan yang gemetar. Senyum lebar yang tadi terlukis di wajahnya menghilang, digantikan dengan mata memerah dan air mata yang membasahi pipinya.

Chanyeol membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca deretan kalimat yang sudah ia baca berkali-kali. Hanya satu kalimat, dan sukses membuat hidup Chanyeol terasa tidak berarti.

Matanya yang biasa terbuka lebar dan cerah itu terpejam, membiarkan lelehan air asin yang hangat itu keluar dari ujung matanya. Ketika Chanyeol membuka mata, tanpa sengaja ia melihat sebuah foto kecil yang selalu berada di mobilnya. Air mata kembali keluar dari ujung matanya ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut coklat muda yang sedang tersenyum di foto itu.

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar dengan sangat kencang, dan hal itu membuatnya merasa takut. Ia mencengkram sweater biru tua yang ia kenakan, dan membiarkan suara isakkan yang terdengar menyedihkan (bagi Chanyeol) keluar dari mulutnya. Ingatannya kembali saat seorang wanita berpakaian serba putih yang ia temui tadi berkata kalau ia tidak akan bisa bertahan.

Tangannya dengan gemetar meraih kunci mobil yang berada di saku celananya.

* * *

Hampir dua bulan berlalu semenjak Baekhyun berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun berpikir kalau ia sudah mulai melepaskan Chanyeol secara perlahan.

Sekarang, ia sudah bisa tertawa ketika menonton acara lawak murahan di televisi. Ia kembali bekerja seperti sebelum ia berpisah dengan Chanyeol. Ia sudah bisa melihat benda-benda dari Chanyeol tanpa menangis. Dan hari ini ia akan memasukkan benda-benda tersebut ke dalam kardus untuk disimpan.

Baekhyun mengambil benda-benda yang Chanyeol pernah berikan padanya dengan hati-hati. Terkadang ia berhenti dan melihat benda tersebut, mengingat kenangan yang terdapat dalam benda-benda itu. Hatinya masih terasa sakit, namun ia tidak lagi menangis seperti dulu. Sekarang, ia akan tersenyum atau tertawa, menikmati rasa nostlagia yang entah mengapa terasa menyenangkan.

Ketika semua telah berada di dalam kardus, Baekhyun terdiam dan memutuskan untuk tidak membuang benda-benda itu. Kardus tersebut ia lem dan ia letakkan di dalam lemarinya. Saat pintu lemari tersebut telah tertutup, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk melupakan semuanya.

Berpisah dengan Chanyeol bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, pikir Baekhyun.

* * *

Hampir dua bulan berlalu semenjak Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Dan Chanyeol berpikir kalau ia harus segera menyudahi semuanya, atau ia akan semakin menyakiti perasaan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memperhatikan benda-benda yang Baekhyun berikan padanya. Selama dua bulan ini, ia berhasil menipu semua orang yang ia kenal dengan bersikap biasa-biasa saja. Ia masih sering tertawa dan tersenyum. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja, karena dia adalah aktor yang handal. Bahkan Baekhyun yang paling mengenal dirinya tertipu, dan Chanyeol tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih karena Baekhyun masih tidak tahu apapun.

Namun hari ini, ia akan memberi tahu Baekhyun. Ia akan berhenti menipu dirinya sendiri maupun Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol dengan gemetar mengambil benda-benda yang pernah Baekhyun berikan padanya. Ia memasukkan benda tersebut ke dalam sebuah kardus dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti mengalir. Terkadang ia berhenti dan memperhatikan benda-benda tersebut, lalu tertawa sambil menangis ketika mengingat kenangan yang terdapat pada benda tersebut.

Ketika semuanya telah berada di dalam kardus itu, Chanyeol segera menyimpannya di bawah ranjangnya. Ia selalu berkata pada Baekhyun kalau bawah ranjangnya berisi harta karunnya. Dan kenangan bersama Baekhyun adalah harta karunnya yang paling berharga.

Ini akan menjadi akhir dari segalanya, pikir Chanyeol.

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu setelah Baekhyun berkakhir dengan Chanyeol. Dan ia merasa seolah ia tidak lagi hidup di dunia ini.

Baekhyun masih tidak mengerti alasan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Baekhyun. Setiap hari Baekhyun mengurung dirinya di rumah dan mencari-cari kesalahannya. Ia yakin bila semuanya akan kembali seperti semula bila ia menemukan kesalahannya dan meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahnnya, karena Baekhyun selalu berusaha untuk menjadi seseorang yang sempurna bagi Chanyeol.

Terkadang, Baekhyun akan melihat foto-fotonya bersama Chanyeol dan menangis. Ketika ia melihat sofa di rumahnya, ia akan menangis saat mengingat bagaimana Chanyeol memeluknya di tempat itu. Saat ia melihat dapur, ia akan menangis ketika mengingat Chanyeol selalu memasak di tempat itu. Saat ia melihat kamarnya, ia akan menangis ketika mengingat sangat banyak kenangan antara dirinya dengan Chanyeol di tempat itu.

Baekhyun merasa ini semua tidak adil, tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu setelah Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya dengan Baekhyun. Namun ia masih belum melakukan apa-apa.

Alih-alih ia tetap menjadi aktor yang hebat dan terus menerus menipu Baekhyun.

Hingga suatu hari, Chanyeol tahu ia benar-benar harus segera mengakhiri segalanya. Ia tidak bisa terus menipu Baekhyun seperti ini. Karena ia tahu, apa yang ia lakukan akan membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit.

Maka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuat Baekhyun benar-benar bahagia sebelum ia mengakhiri semuanya. Ia memberikan semua perasaannya pada Baekhyun, dan berharap Baekhyun bisa merasakannya. Ia berharap Baekhyun tidak melupakan bagaimana ia sangat mencintai pemuda mungil itu.

Chanyeol mengambil banyak foto bersama Baekhyun sebagai kenangan. Ia semakin sering mengajak Baekhyun untuk menonton televisi berdua dan memeluknya ketika mereka berada di sofa. Setiap malam Chanyeol akan menuju rumah Baekhyun dan menggunakan dapurnya untuk membuat makan malam. Chanyeol semakin sering menginap di rumah Baekhyun, dan menciptakan ribuan kenangan yang ia harap tidak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan. Egois memang, tapi ia hanya takut dilupakan oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol merasa ini semua tidak adil, tapi ia tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak ingin mereka berakhir.

* * *

Chanyeol ingin mereka berakhir.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika ia melihat Chanyeol yang menunggunya di cafe. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Chanyeol, namun pemuda itu tidak membalas lambaiannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu segera melepas cincin yang juga Baekhyun kenakan di jari manisnya. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan dingin, seolah-olah semua yang ia lalui dengan Baekhyun tidak berarti.

Baekhyun ingin menangis saat itu.

Chanyeol mengakhiri hubungan mereka dengan mengembalikan cincin itu kepada Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa.

* * *

Chanyeol hampir senyum ketika ia melihat Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan dengan semangat padanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh ketika Baekhyun duduk tepat di depannya.

Banyak yang ingin Chanyeol katakan, namun ia menahan semuanya. Ia melirik cincinnya yang sama dengan cincin Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia melepas cincin itu karena ia merasa jantungnya berdenyut saat cincin tersebut terlepas dari jari manisnya.

Chanyeol ingin menangis saat itu.

Baekhyun tidak berkata apa-apa saat Chanyeol mengembalikan cincin itu untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka, dan Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

* * *

Baekhyun merasa hidupnya lengkap karena keberadaan Chanyeol di sisinya.

* * *

Chanyeol merasa hidupnya telah lengkap karena keberadaan Baekhyun di sisinya.

* * *

 _I might seem heartless because of my cold appearance_  
 _I might seem dark because I'm covered with thorns_  
 _But don't worry_  
 _Because pretty flowers will bloom out of me_

* * *

 **a/n:** not beta-ed. and yes, this is angst. if you dont understand the story, look back at the summary.

(( _inspired by_ _youtube/watch?v=B9r19gxg6PM_ ))


End file.
